Karin Kurosaki (Darknesslover5000)
Karin Kurosaki' (黒崎 夏梨, Kurosaki Karin) is the cynical and sarcastic daughter of Isshin Kurosaki, younger sister of Ichigo and fraternal twin sister of Yuzu. Appearance Karin has brown eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. She is more often than not seen in sportswear, compared to her more femininely-dressed sister, with alternative shirts and trainers, giving her more of a tomboy appearance. Her eyes are large and dark and she sometimes wears a red cap upon her head and is seen with a soccer ball in many depictions. Karin now wears her hair in a short ponytail at the back of her head as well as the black and white sailor fuku. Personality Compared to her soft-spoken twin sister, Yuzu, Karin is the more authoritative of the two. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles. As a result, Karin appears to be the most harden and least emotional out of the two resulting in her not being affected by most events that would more or less bring tears to Yuzu's eyes. Despite these obvious differences, both girls remain close and share an equal concern for their older brother when Ichigo appears stressed or when he disappears for long periods of time. During these times, despite her own worries, Karin will reassure her sister, being there for her. Karin is a sensible person and but is not above kicking her father in the head when she thinks he's acting unreasonable, which is generally a lot of the time. Despite this, she is still helpful around the clinic. Both she and Yuzu helping out their father as nurses when they can. She initially claims that she believes spirits do not exist; however, she can see them just as well as her brother Ichigo can. She can also sense them from great distances, which usually manifests as a headache. In spite of her attitude about spirits, Karin is willing to use her abilities to earn a little cash, such as her position as Karakura Red of Don Kanonji's Karakura Superheroes. Karin actually knows that Ichigo is a Shinigami and, out of concern, wants to know why he's suffering. History Eleven years ago, along with her fraternal twin sister Yuzu , Karin was born to Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. She was born with a four year old Ichigo Kurosaki as her only other sibling and shared with him the ability to see ghosts as clearly as he could. Little is known of her past other than the fact that she cried a lot in her younger days much like her sister. Six years ago, one fateful night changed the lives of the Kurosaki family all together. While walking home from the dojo that Ichigo had been training at, he and his mother were attacked by the Hollow, Grand Fisher. Protecting her son, Masaki died as a result, leaving all three of her children motherless. Both of her daughters decided then that they had to mature much faster than usual, with Yuzu deciding to take over the housework and looking after the family. However, Karin felt useless compared to her sister and decided that her way of contributing would be to never cause her family to worry about her and so stopped crying all together even when she was injured or upset. By the current timeline, Ichigo admits that it's been years since he'd seen her cry. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Unlike her sister, Karin is able to see spirits like her brother Ichigo could (prior to him obtaining Shinigami powers). Spiritual Power: Tōshirō Hitsugaya also mentions that Karin has high spiritual power for a Human, as she is able to see him. After Ichigo lost his powers, Karin's powers have got stronger and she now has hi spec spiritual medium dispostion. Enhanced Strength: As demonstrated, her kicks were strong enough to hurt weak Hollows, and Chad commented that she kicks just like Ichigo. Keen Aim: Karin is also talented at soccer which would strengthen her physical power. She defeats weak Hollows by kicking a soccer ball at them